Tag Team Fusion
Episode 2 of Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. : Last time, Brawley X Masterz and the Ventus Phantom were attacked by an evil masked brawler and his Bakugan Darkus Drothkenoid. Parasites infected them with Bakugan DNA, causing them to mutate into Bakugan. Luckily, their team members, the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers showed up to help. In the end, Pyrus Helix Dragonoid became Lumino Dragonoid and defeated Drothkenoid. The masked brawler vowed to return... Masterz and his partner: the Ventus Phantom, were observing the events going on in Bakugan Interspace. Me: "I've heard lots of strong brawlers have been forcing their victims to join their evil group." Phantom: "Me too. Their wanted brawlers and this is what they look like." He showed me a virtual picture. "I see." In a distance... (Voice 1) "So those two are the best brawlers here?" (Voice 2) "Yeah. The tall one specializes in Ventus style brawling. The dark haired one is amazing with Pyrus." (Voice 1) " They could interfere with our plans. Let's take them out." They approached us. "You two wanna brawl?" Me: "I know you two. Blast and Zeke, right?" Blast: "Yes, we're Pyrus and Ventus like you two." Phantom: "You've been taking our friends!" Zeke: "Only for their Bakugan. So what?" Me: "THAT'S IT! LET'S BRAWL!!" The Brawl I set the first gate card. "Bakugan brawl! Bakugan stand! Pyrus Dartaak!" Zeke: :Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Ventus Ziperator!' Phantom: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Ventus Avior!" Blast: "Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan Stand! Pyrus Cobrakus! Ability Activate! Flame Spiker!!" Phantom: "Ability Activate! Avion Wind!" Zeke: "Ability activate! Whirlwind blow!' Me: "Try this. Ability activate! Flaming Arrow!" The combination of Avion wind anat d Flaming Arrow cut right through Whirlwind Blow and Flame Spiker. Blast: "He took out Cobrakus in one hit!" Zeke: Double Ability activate! Dual Barrel+Dual Caller!" Blast: "That let's me throw out my Pyrus Ramdol!" Ziperator rode Ramdol and left tornadoes in its tracks. Me: "They're so fast! You know what to do" BOth of us: "Double Strike! Chest Missle+Long Aercules!" Dartaak got on Avior's neck and shot them down easily. Zeke (whisper): They're powerful. Maybe powerful enough to wield the Crimson Orb." Blast: "NO! Only I will wield the power of the Crimson Orb!" ME: "Crimson Orb?" Zeke: "You idiot you told them! Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl! Bakugan stand! Ventus Evil Hawktor!" Phantom: "Check my Hawktor!" Hawktor stood. Me: "I heard these guys are good at using Evil Bakugan. Bakugan Brawl! Stand Pyrus Lumino Dragonoid!" Blast: "Check out Pyrus Evil Dragonoid!" After a long long brawl, we were unable to defeat them, but it was not over. Zeke: "Gate Card open! Evil Twin Blaze Storm! This gate allows our Evil Twins to gain 800Gs each and freezes your Goody-goody Bakugan." Me: "We need something! Everything we do they counter!" My eyes glowed red. Lumino Dragonoid's Perfect gem glowed red as well. Blast and Zeke: "Huh?" Me: "I have a plan. You up for it, Phantom?" Phantom: "Anything to stop them." I handed him a card. Me: "Play this card at the same time I do." Both of us: "SUPER FUSION ABILITY ACTIVATE! FIRE STORM FUSION!!!!!!!!!!" Drago and Hawktor turned into energy, then mixed. "This Fusion Ability allows 2 weakened Bakugan to fuse and become something new. RISE FireStorm Hawk Dragonoid!!!" Them: "WE CAN't COUNTER THAT!!!" US: "Ability Activate! FireStorm Blaster!!" "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" They lost. They vanished and left something behind. I picked it up. "A red jewel." Drago: "More like Crimson Red." Me: "I wonder what its for..." What is this red jewel? Who were these mysterious brawlers? How will the story go? Find out next time on the next '''Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes!' 'To be continued...''' Category:Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes